Were back Fairy tail!
by BlueFairy890
Summary: Everyone loves stories that are real right? But what if everyone thought the characters in the story were dead but were actually lost and arrive saying "were back Fairy Tail!" hope you like it!
1. The story and the girls

"MINNA! who wants to hear the story of the Two Lost Girls?" "hey Natsu have you heard it before?" a curious Lucy asked the salamander "yup! but the last time i heard it was when i was 9 so i don't rememeber!" Lucy sweat dropped at the slayer "are you two talking about the two girls?" Erza came over with Gray behind her "i used to like that story when i was younger" Gray said.

"whats that story about Erza-san?" Wendy asked the Titania. "Juvia is curious as well is it real?" Juvia asked aswell as Gajeel and Levy "Can you tell us Erza?" Erza smiled and nodded "but Levy can you help me?" she looked at the word mage "Hai!" she got out a book that had the title 'Two Lost Girls' "this story is yes real and about two girls going on a S-class mission that took two yrs.

and never came back!" Erza exclaimed "then when its been 3 yrs they were counted _dead_ by the master!" Levy said in a perfect story telling voice "so does everyone wanna hear it?" Natsu asked the group while standing up."Let them decide first fire baka!" Gray told the flame head."shut up snow man" Natsu teased the ice head.

"what you say!" and ended up fighting "SHUT UP!" Erza yelled at the two "Aye!" they said while jumping up and down. everyone swatdropped at them.

"ok does everyone wanna he-" She was cut off when three girls arrived at the guild doors smiling and looking around one sighed the other one nodded and the last one yelled "WERE BACK FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

**Sorry it's short but this is the new version of 'were back Fairy tail' the other one was messed up! Soo hope you like this one! Do not own Fairy Tail. And I'm gonna Write the other chapters with more words!**


	2. Why won't you guys believe us?

"is it really _them!?_" asked wendy in a shaky voice. "yup its them!" Natsu and Gray said still holding on to eachother.

"The girls in the story!" Lucy and Levy also Lisanna yelled while huddling close to eachother."Its not them! What happened in the story is different!" the Master said to calm down the terrified members.

Mira walked calmly In between the guild members and the three newcomers "you three can't be them,there're as we all know dead and there was only two not three so who are you really?" she asked looking at the girls with a confused and angry look.

Finally one of them talked. All the girls had a hurt look on they're faces "if you guys don't believe us what the hell do you expect us to do!?" it was a girl with long blue hair that went down to her hips and had aqaumarine eyes she was wearing a blue tank top with short shorts and white sneakers.

"shut up Frey! You can't _force_ them to remember us I mean our parents left eight years ago and died the next year and they of course don't know a single thing about us,they know our parents but not us get it through you" a girl that had raven hair like Grays snapped at the girl.

This girl had blue eyes and hair that went down to her back she wore a shirt that only went down to half her stomach and had a sleeves that went to her elbow to her wrist and in the bottom part she was wearing a blue skirt and pink shoes.

"Their parent!? Were the one that left!?" everyone yelled with their eyes popping out. The youngest one spoke this time." oh,so you _do_ remember!" she smiled while jumping in the air with her hands. This girl had pink hair like Natsu's and had brown eyes.

She wore a white flowery dress with a flower headband and white sandals her hair This time only went down to her shoulders.

"oh so now that we know what really happened what are your names?" Lucy asked calmly looking carefully at each one. "u-uh I'm sorry for my earlier yelling I'm Frey Laytis!" she smiled and went up to Lucy and shook hands with her of course after she got permission from Mirajane.

The raven haired girl looked at Gray and said her name," I'm Tracey Fullbuster! Gray's sister! I'm back nee-san!" she ran to Gray and hugged him. Gray was surprised but still didn't mind the hug from her. Juvia watching next to him and had dark aura around her.

The little girl smiled and looked at Natsu and announced,"I'm Anna Dragneel! Natsu's little sis!" she smiled and hugged Natsu. "Gray,Natsu! You guys have siblings!"


	3. Sibling Reunion

Everyone was as shocked as hell! Natsu and Gray looked at eachother and back to the girls."we had siblings...?" They both said and looked hard at their so called siblings.

Everyone looked too,completly ignoring Frey who was sulking in the corner alone while Lucy was patting her back to calm her.

"ya they do look like us!" Gray announced while putting his hand on her head (Tracey's)."Minna you guys aren't paying any attention to Frey.." Lucy raised her hand to get them to look.

"Hey Anna how old are you?" Natsu asked his sister "I'm twelve!" she smiled and looked back at him with her hands behind her back. Frey recovered and told them how old they all were."I'm seventeen." Frey said while running up to Tracey "she's the same age as me!"

"I can talk for myself thank you!" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms."what kind of magic can you guys do?" Erza asked with the Master by her.

"Want kind of magic can we do?" Anna repeated the question after she stood by Frey and Tracey."I can do ice-make magic" Tracey said while making a figure of a fairy with her ice.

It was Anna's turn "I use dragon slayer magic fire and pink fire!" she announced more calmly while staring at Lucy and Natsu thinking they would be a good couple._maybe i can ask Mira or Lisanna to set them up sometime..._

_"_I use thief magic! and to let you know I won't steal anyone's stuff!" she vowed while she whispered something in Tracey's and Anna's ear.

Juvia looked at Gray and thinking if he would be stolen from her or not.

after that everyone welcomed them and made them feel at home.

"Natsu I need rent money! let's go on a mission!" Lucy begged while tugging Natsu's arm.

"what about Anna can she come?" Natsu asked while waiting for a answer from Anna or Lucy.

"aye! I wanna go on a mission to!" Happy yelped and flew to Lucy's arm. "Onne-tan can go it's ok!" she smiled sweetly while having devilish thoughts.

"ok see ya sis!" and they ran out to go to the mission.

she waved and looked to Mira "so here's the plan.."

**Back to Tracey~**

"Hey Trace wanna go on a mission together?" he asked "We walked all the way here non-stop for three days,my legs are killing me and your asking to go on a mission? what do you think the answer is?"

She was putting her head down on the table while going back to Juvia and hers chat.

_so much for having a sister and not a brother!_ He said in his head while looking for Frey to go on a mission instead hoping she won't be that grouchy.

"So do you like Gray Juvia? I think you do cuz' your always stalking him hehe." she said while laughing slyly anime style.

"yes it is true that Juvia likes no LOVES Gray-sama! but I do not stalk him!" she said while crossing her arms and looking away.

* * *

**those two must loove to set people together haha! anyway I still do not own Fairy tail. Frey needs to be seen more!I forgot to add her but oh well the next chapter can have her talking. soo what kind of plan does Anna have and will Tracey insult Juvia no I'm just kidding on the last part. see ya!**


	4. Secret

Gray was starting to walk to Frey when he remembered her last name,"Laytis? Where have I heard that name before?"

Frey was just sitting there alone ever since Lucy and Natsu left for a mission.

"Hey!" Gray sat next to her and nudged her, Frey looked up and was surprised to see that Gray was sitting there In front of her.

"Hi." She sat up and smiled at him,"your not really from Fairy tail are you?" Frey was now gawking at him.

She got out of her trance and covered his mouth,"Be quiet! Ugh! Let's discuss this outside" She stood up and waited for him to stand up before grabbing his shirt and pulling him out of Fairy Tail.

Juvia caught the action and started getting angry,"your friend is going away with MY GRAY-SAMA!" She started biting hershirt and started crying in anime way.

Tracey turned over just in time to see Frey opening the door and pulling Gray from behind and that was all.

"Ahh, I think I know why.." She gave Juvia a understanding smile. Juvia was starting to be confused.

"you see, Frey isn't actually from Fairy tail-" Juvia was carefully listening.-"She was born in Blue Pegasus and raised in Blue Pegasus but ran away when she was 14"

Juvia understood now but,"how does that explain she going away with Gray-sama?" She asked Tracey with her confused look still on.

Tracey started telling her that she does that to anyone who reminds her of her past, Juvia Started understanding.

Outside~

"so your Hibiki's sister?!" Gray was getting the same feeling as Juvia.

"yes, and please don't tell anyone, I don't wanna go back!" She crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly.

Gray started getting angry, everyone in Fairy tail would do anything to be with their family but Frey didn't wanna go to her Family.

_Just Like Lucy, I hope nothing like that happens again,_Gray thought back to when they had to fight for Lucy.

Gray grabbed Frey's wrist hard and started pulling her,"Where are you taking me!?" She struggled but Gray didn't let go.

"I'm taking you back to Blue Pegasus!"

* * *

**It's short I was lazy had to do it and that is my excuse for not writing another chapter in a long time.**


	5. Blue Pegasus and the little meeting

Back to the Story

(Gray is going to take Frey back to BP)

* * *

Gray and Frey were now sitting on a train to go to the town where Blue Pegasus is. They stayed quiet for a long time and the only noise that was their was the shuffling of Frey's feet.

When they finally got there Gray paid the Engineer and got out of the train, Frey followed to angry to speak. Gray broke the silence between them,"why'd you run away?"

Frey looked down, even though her head was down she could tell they were getting close to Blue Pegasus, and knew that that's why he asked."Everyone was to rowdy" she lied.

Gray knew that wasn't the reason, he hanged with Blue Pegasus members before and they weren't rowdy at all.

When they finally made it there, Frey begged them to go back."Gray! please, I promise, I'll tell the truth please!" She begged but to late, Gray had already knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Master Bob came out and looked at them,"oh why isn't Gray-chan how's Fairy tail?" then he noticed Frey and then asked Gray something, Gray answered back then The Master looked up and down at Frey then let them in.

"TRIMEN!" He yelled once they went to his office, The Trimen rushed into the room,"what is it Master?" Ren asked then looked at Frey and Gray.

"Hibiki" Hibiki straightened "yes?"

"do you ever remember having a sister?" Hibiki, 27 yrs., Ren, 27 yrs., and Eve, 17 yrs. were all frozen

"W-what?" Frey stood up, "see they don't even remember me, so why did we even need to stay here?" Eve, examined her "I'm sorry but i don't remember you.

Frey was a little sad when he didn't remember, but how about her brother? Hibiki sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry but I really don't remember having a sister.." Hibiki gave an apologetic look to Frey.

Ren shook his head "I can't remember either..." Gray stood up,"maybe you could spend some time here in Blue Pegasus."

Master Bob looked happy and looked like was thinking the same thing. "Ya! that sounds fun! she could stay in Blue Pegasus for three months!" Frey looked at Gray then at the Master, she sighed the said,"Okay, but Gray I don't want to be the one to explain!"

"no problem."

then he left without saying goodbye.

Back at the Guild~

"Were back!" Lucy opened the guild doors, and then sat down at the bar while Natsu started a fight.

Gray went in then immediately walked to the master, then after that the master gathered everyone for a meeting. "I wonder what happened?" Bisca gave a worried look to Alzack "It's probably not a fight."

Wendy squeezed to the front then accidentally bumped in to Romeo's back, "Sorry," Romeo gave her a smile and then said,"it's alright here" he shuffled to the left and let Wendy stand by him, "thank you" Romeo gave her a thumbs up and smiled at her, after that Wendy blushed madly red.

Lucy Natsu and Erza and Gray were standing in the middle.

"I have some good news and some bad news, the good news Frey is safe, and the bad and sorta good news is she's staying in Blue Pegasus for three months because she was actually from Blue Pegasus. okay meeting done!"

Anna and Tracey always told her to go back home and to reunite with her family so now it came true, the two girls were thankful that she finally got to go back to her real family.

Erza asked Gray when he had brought her back,"Uhh, about a an hour ago I think" Erza patted him on the back or maybe slapped him on the back either way,"Good job Gray you did the right thing!"

Lucy and Natsu laughed at Gray's sorry face. Erza looked clueless at why they were laughing so she just shrugged it off.

* * *

**Done with another Chapter yay! okey um hope you like it and please Review i-if you don't I think I'll make a ant farm... Nevermind it's okay if you don't wanna review, DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	6. Getting To Know You

I am so so so sooooo sorry that I abandoned this account, I went to Wattpad and started writing stories there, and I always thought of going back here to write chapters but always forgot so here I am! Here's chapter six! Hope you enjoy it and FYI my username for Wattpad is : DiamondKiss and I've wrote 3 1D stories and 1 teenfiction please read mine if you get the chance! :)))))

* * *

Frey sat down on a million dollar couch and looked around. Nothing changed except most of the faces and furniture and also Karen-san.

She looked towards Eve and blushed when she saw him looking back.

Hibiki~

Hibiki sat down on the couch next to who Gray said was his sister, so why doesn't he feel a connection?

"Uh, Hi so where've you been all this time?" _good start, good. _Frey sighed and smiled at him, "Running out of here and working hard to keep on running just to be pulled back here, why?"

Her voice was sarcastic and had a faint boredom aswell. "Oh." Hibiki looked down and clasped his hands together. "Soo, you up for a look around? Even though you probably already know this place?"

Hibiki face palmed. That was the most stupidest thing he ever said to a girl! Just then Eve and Ren walked and sat next to them. "So we're going to show her around?" Ren looked at Hibiki with a smirk.

"Yes, yes we _are _" He rolled his eyes and stood up holding a hand towards Frey to help her stand.

For a couple of seconds Frey just stared but just stood up on her own,"No thanks" She smiled and walked to the bar. Apparently she wasn't as ready as Hibiki to accept that she's back with her brother.

At Fairy Tail~

Natsu slouched on the chair upset that Lisanna and Wendy had wisked away Anna on a mission before he could get to know her.

"Natsu-san!" He looked up and saw a smiling Tracey in front of him. "Hey." Once again he looked up and saw Gray sitting in front of him aswell.

This time he sat up straight and raised a brow. "What do you want?" Gray was about to open his mouth when Tracey nudged him in the stomach, Hard

"We want to know, how do you feel towards Lisanna?" Again Natsu raised a brow before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well were pretty close and I missed her badly when she was gone so I'm happy that she's here and I can see her smile again."

Giggling Tracey nodded and wrote some notes down under the table.

"Okey, Now how do you towards Lucy?" Thinking he closed his eyes and smiled then laughed.

"Well she's fun to be with and same thing with Lisanna I'll miss her if she's gone. And since she's my partner I always feel like I should always protect her, it's just a feeling that I can't deny most of the time."

Shrugging once again but this time laying his head down to take a small Natsu nap.

Laughing softly Tracey nodded satisfied with her answers and stood up to get out of the guild with Gray following right behind her.

After they got out Gray asked,"Why did I even come?"

"You were back up if he didn't answer!"

"Oh, so what are we doing now Trace?" Gray asked while trying to read Tracey's notes.

"Well nii-san I wanna go to the forest to practice my magic can you come with me please?" Holding Gray's hand she smiled. "Sure,"

"Oh but first I need to get something from the guild I'll meet you in the forest!" Running she ran to the guild mumbling,"Mission Nalu complete!"

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter is like sooooo short and I'm ssoooooooooooooo sorry about that!**


End file.
